The Toughest Crowds Yet
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Sometimes, because she's used to his sweet nature, Bianca forgets that AJ is a Chandler. Marissa also figured maybe the Kane spell had skipped Miranda. No such luck. These kids are protective, even at young ages. Minx! Femslash!
1. Miranda

Not enough stories acknowledging the kids, IMO. They are kind of a big part of the Minx story, mostly cos they're cute. And is it just me or does little Gabby remind anybody else of little Haley who used to play Miranda? No?

Anyway, this will probably be a three shot, not sure exactly. This one is a Mimo-Marissa chapter. The next will be Binx-AJ and finally. I'm wanting to do a Gabby-Marissa-Bianca chapter but Gabby is so laid back I'm not sure all of this would affect her too much. She seems like the type, 'everybody's happy so what's the trauma?' to me. Anyway, thanks to everyone whose been alerting any of my stories. thanks to all reviewers. just thanks!

**Summary**: Sometimes, they forget the other part of the kid's DNA.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone should've reminded Marissa that Miranda is still a Kane.<strong>

Marissa smiles as Bianca kisses Miranda's forehead again,

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Bianca asks, again. Miranda practically rolls her eyes,

"I'm sure, Mom. Go." she says hugging her mother tightly. "I'll be good." she vows with a bright smile.

"Bianca, it's only a few hours. We'll watch movies and have girl time." Marissa pipes in, amused. She knows why Bianca is so hesitant to leave Miranda with anyone and the feeling only strikes at random, but she's not hurt. She's more amused the the iron like grip Bianca has on her poor daughter.

"Okay. I swear, I will be back as soon as possible." she vows standing. Miranda nods,

"I know. Bye. Bring me cookies please!" she calls after her retreating mother. Marissa smiles when Bianca finally gets in the car and drives off, looking down at Miranda.

"So, what d'ya wanna do?" she asks. Miranda looks up at her and shrugs, walking back into the house without a word. Marissa blinks, confused by the lack of reaction but shrugging it off and walking in behind her.

–

"So, hows school?" Marissa asks half an hour later. Miranda shrugs, playing with one of her chicken tenders.

"It's fine." she says. Marissa furrows her brow again, utterly confused by the almost detached tone.

"Do you like the second grade?" she asks slowly. Miranda offers her another shrug,

"It's okay I guess." she says. Marissa sits forward, hands clasped in front of her.

"Miranda, are you upset about something?" she asks. Miranda freezes for a moment then looks up at Marissa. Marissa blinks in surprise, those were not the little Montgomery eyes she was used too. No, those were the eyes of a Kane.

"I heard you say you loved my mom." Marissa says. This confuses her further,

"Of course I do. We talked to you and Gabby about this a few weeks ago." she says facing the girl head on.

"Then you said you were excited about a future with her." Miranda continues. Marissa swallows,

"Do you...do you not want your mother and I to have a future?" she asks softly. Miranda looks her straight in the eye,

"Mom and Reese had a future too." she says. "So did Mom and Mama." she adds softly. Marissa blinks,

"Well sweetie...I'm sorry those didn't work out." she begins. Miranda shrugs,

"What's to say you and Mom will work out?" she asks. Marissa pauses, that was a good question.

"Well...I'm a very simple person." she begins. Miranda's ears perk up and she turns to face her. "I know what I want like if I want a certain pair of shoes or a certain dress and it doesn't really matter what other people think as long as I like it, yunno?" she asks. Miranda nods her head silently, "And I wanna be with your Mom. And if she'll have me, I do plan to stay with her." she says with a half shrug.

"Would you cheat on her?" Miranda asks. Marissa blows out a breath, the kid was tough.

"No. I couldn't imagine hurting her that way." she says honestly. Miranda tilts her head, musing over her next question.

"What if she wanted to move back to Paris?" she asks finally. Marissa pulls a face,

"Well...that I'd have a very big problem with. I can't move to Paris because AJ's father is here and I'm not gonna separate them but I'm also not willing to be separated from you, your mother, and sister." she says thinking over her answer. "Yeah, that would be a very long debate." she says finally.

"Good, cos things never go right when we move to Paris." Miranda says pulling a face. Marissa smiles a little,

"Is there anything else you wanna ask me?" she asks. Miranda thinks,

"Do you care about Gabby?" she asks. Marissa blinks, not what she'd been expecting.

"Of course. I love your little sister." she says honestly. Miranda watches her face before smiling, pleased with her answer.

"Okay then. You're good, I can tell." she says. Marissa breathes in relief.

"Whew." she makes a show of wiping her forehead. Miranda rolls her eyes,

"You're silly. I see why Mommy likes you now." she throws out. Marissa huffs,

"I'm silly huh?" she asks. Miranda smiles and nods, jumping up and running when Marissa dives toward her laughing. They run around for a few moments, miraculously not knocking anything over. Marissa finally catches her, tickling the little girl causing her to laugh gleefully. She stops and offers her a hug and a kiss on the back of the head, "I love you too, Squirt." she says. Miranda calms down and looks at her tilting her head, hugging Marissa and thinking,

"I hope Mom keeps you around for a really long time." she says finally. Marissa smiles a little bit,

"I hope she keeps me around forever." she whispers.


	2. AJ

Chapter two! I hope you enjoy this! Only one more to go after!

* * *

><p><strong>Chandler Loyalty Doesn't Skip Generations<strong>

AJ glances over to his left again, silent as they walk through the grocery store.

"AJ, what do you want for dinner?" Bianca asks softly, reaching into the freezer for some yogurt. He doesn't answer, only tilting his head a little as he watches her. Her voice was always so calm and soft and it made him feel safe. She was a good friend to his mom, never making her cry. Well, okay, there was that one time when his mom was crying after she spoke to Bianca but they weren't really sad or happy tears. Then his mom said something about being frustrated and needing to renew her gym membership but by that point she was half way out of the room. He shrugged it off, not thinking much of it but he worries. She's his mom, he has to look out for her. Sure, his dad looks out for his mom but it's a boys job to make sure his mom is okay and that no one tries to hurt her. "AJ?" he hears his name again but still doesn't answer. He just stands there, his blue eyes taking in Bianca's back until she turns around. He watches as her own eyes widen when they make contact with his and he tilts his head. She swallows, not because she's afraid but because he probably looks a lot like his dad right now but that's okay. He needs her attention.

"Are you my moms girlfriend?" he has to get that formality out-of-the-way. He saw them kissing one time and yeah, kinda gross. Moms aren't supposed to kiss or anything other than hug, even he knows that. Top it off with the fact that kissing is just nasty and he has to wonder why adults seem so freaking obsessed with it. Bianca blinks and he watches her closely,

"Yes." she doesn't bother lying. He likes that, he hates lies.

"So you're still dating her?" he asks to be sure. A good while ago they had told him and Gabby and Miranda together but he heard his aunt Colby saying they might not last. Bianca nods her head, putting the yogurt into the cart.

"Very much so." Bianca says to him, her eyes confident but a little worry lingers. "Are you still okay with it?" she asks. He pulls a face blinking, he didn't think it really mattered if he was or not.

"Well...I guess." he says. Now she tilts her head,

"You guess?"

"Yeah. You kiss a lot which is gross but you two seem to think it's a lot of fun so." he stops and shrugs. Bianca smiles a little,

"Still think kissing is gross, eh?" she asks pushing the cart and nodding for him to follow. He nods, one hand on the side of it as he looks away from her finally,

"Yeah. It was way gross when mom and dad used to kiss but I got kinda used to it." he says with a shrug.

"Do you think girls are icky?" she asks, sounding like she's about to laugh. He nods,

"Most of em are. 'cept girls that are family." he says firmly. She bites her lip,

"But other than all the kissing, you're okay with your mom and I?" she asks hopefully. He stops again, looking at her. Bianca is a good woman. She's a good mom too, he knows, he asked Miranda.

"Do you love her?" he asks bluntly. Bianca blinks,

"Well, yes. She's my best friend. Kinda like you and Mimo." she tells him. He makes another face,

"I don't think I'm ever gonna wanna kiss Miranda but okay." he says. Bianca snorts before she can stop herself,

"What I mean is, I love her, almost like you love Miranda." she says. He nods, scratching his chin.

"Do you love her like Bobby's dads love each other?" he asks peering up at her. Bianca wracks her brain for the name and finally nods,

"I do."

"Are ya gonna marry her?" he asks tilting his head again. Bianca sputters,

"Well, it's a little soon so I can't really say that I am but I think it could be possible in the distant, very distant, future or something." she says finally. He nods, stopping and stepping to her, motioning for her to come to his level. She kneels and he cups her face,

"I'm gonna trust you with my mom. I gotta look out for her and if you love her I gotta look out for you too. Dad says family is the most important thing and if you love her like Bobby's dads love each other, it makes us kinda family." he says firmly. Bianca blinks at the too mature boy, "Please don't hurt my mom." he says after a few minutes. Bianca smiles, wrapping her arms around him gently,

"I wont buddy. I promise." she says finally standing and letting him out of the hug. He nods and she continues, "I wont hurt you either, yunno? I love you too." she tells him. He pauses,

"Really?" he asks curiously. She nods,

"Really really." he follows behind her, musing over what she'd just said. It may not have sounded like much to many but to an almost eight year old, it was everything.

"Can we have chicken pot pie for dinner?" he asks finally. Bianca nods,

"Sure can." she says. He does a 'woop' into the air and catches up, grabbing onto her hand for a split second before letting go. She was okay in his book.


	3. Gabrielle

Final chapter! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Montgomery's World...<strong>

**...And it's a lot more simple than you're making it seem.**

Marissa is pretty. That's a simple fact that Gabrielle Montgomery knows. Marissa loves her Mommy. That's another thing she can see. Heck, she's still a little kid and she could tell that Marissa wanted to be her mommy's girlfriend. Not that any of that really mattered since they were already together. What she doesn't understand, however, is why they keep looking at her like she's going to explode at them. She's not fragile, she's a big girl. Just the other day, for instance. She fell and instead of crying to her Mommy like _some _people her age(that one boy at the play ground, he was such a baby) she simply asked AJ to grab her a band aid. Of course he was told never to do certain thing without _his _mommy's permission so he had to tell her. Then Marissa freaked out and then her Mommy freaked out and there was a whole bunch of freaking out and really, Gabby was getting a little impatient for that My Little Pony band aid but she waited. But now, they don't kiss like they used too. It scares her, just a smidgen, cos she remembers back when her Mommy and her Mama stopped acting like they did. Then they did a whole bunch of dumb grown up stuff and now her Mama doesn't live with them but that's another story for another day. Right now, she's worried. She's worried cos Marissa is really pretty and her Mommy really loves her like she loved her Mama. Even though that part confuses her. Are you supposed to love somebody other than a Mama? She'll have to remember to ask them about that.

"Hey Gabby." she hears Marissa say and looks up. She smiles brightly, looking every bit like a miniature Bianca Montgomery and she notices that 'aww' look on Marissa's face. She hates the 'aww' look. Every time her Aunt Kendall and her Erica do it, that means they squeeze her cheeks and attack her with kisses. Oh no! What if Marissa was going to start attacking her with kisses like her Mommy did! She'd never get out alive! "Whatcha workin' on?" Marissa asks instead, sitting down near Gabby. Gabby eyes her wearily, making sure she kept her lips to herself.

"A picture." she says simply. Marissa nods, looking over her shoulder,

"Hey, that's really pretty." she says.

"That's Mama and me and Mommy. That's you." she says pointing. Marissa looks a little lost,

"Why is your Mama all the way over there?" she points. Gabby shrugs,

"Cos she's not close anymore." she says. Marissa bites her lip, weighing her options,

"But she loves you." she says finally. Gabby beams,

"Oh, I know. But she's not here. You're here now." she says simply. "Can I ask you something?" she inquires. Marissa nods, shrugging a little, "Do you love Mommy like Mama used to love Mommy?" she asks. Marissa smiles,

"Yes." she says simply. Gabby nods,

"Are you gonna make her cry like Mama did?" she asks. She sees Marissa smile,

"No sweetie, she wont make Mommy cry." she hears. Gabby looks over, smiling at her Mommy. "Because she's also my very good friend." Bianca says finally. She moves to sit on the floor on the opposite side of her daughter. Gabby seems to weigh her options,

"Okay." she says finally going back to coloring.

"Okay?"

"Yes." Gabby says looking up at Marissa confused. Was she supposed to say something else.

"So, you're okay with me loving your Mommy like your Mama did?" Marissa asks. Gabby nods slowly

"Uh huh. Cos then you can do my hair more." she says with a firm nod and a smile. Marissa smiles, a little confused,

"You don't have anything you wanna ask us, Sweetie?" Bianca asks rubbing her back. Gabby taps her chin thinking,

"Did one of you take my blue crayon?" she asks finally. She's confused when Bianca just chuckles.

–

"I guess we were worried for no reason." Marissa says moving to wrap her arms around Bianca from behind. Bianca hums, washing the cup in her hand,

"I dunno, maybe." she says with a shrug. Marissa frowns,

"Your girls seem to be okay with us. I know AJ likes the idea." she says. Bianca nods her head, smiling even though she knows Marissa can't see it. "What are we missing?" Marissa asks finally. Bianca chuckles,

"The Gruesome Twosome." she says simply. Marissa pulls a face, keeping her arms around Bianca who turns to face her,

"Kendall and Greenlee?" she asks. Bianca smiles sweetly,

"Close. Kendall and my mother." she says. Marissa pales; she idly wonders if they offer over the counter Xanax.


End file.
